


Eternal Damnation

by alien_lord



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: 1920s, Adultery, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bargain, Captivity, Cheating, Doggy Style, Excessive Drinking, Excessive Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, james march - Freeform, making deals, the countess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lillian was born in the early 1900's, and travels to Hollywood to seek fame, however, when she arrives she meets a particularly strange man, James Patrick March. He takes a particular interest in her, and her world gets, interesting. (Lots of tag warnings, please read tags)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

She’d lived in the Hotel Cortez since 1925. Reclusive was an easy way to describe her. The only time she came out was early in the morning, at 4 or 5am, and she’d slip down the hall in a silky robe, and down to the bar. Where she’d very briefly sit, and order a drink or two. After one drawn out cigarette, with the two drinks, she’d return to the upstairs again, long hair bouncing over one shoulder. Her evening routine was never interrupted, no one was ever there at that time. Liz would say a couple words to her, and she’d reply, but she wasn’t talkative, and Liz usually let her be.

Her name was Lillian Myers, and she’d been born in 1906, and had grown up in a small town on the Western coast of the United States. After a minimal education, she decided she needed to leave her town or she’d die. Her parents had encouraged her to be her own person, but she decided to be more independent than they expected, causing a family rift. When she was 19, she traveled to Hollywood, against her parent’s wishes. They’d fought right before she went, and she left anyway. When she arrived in Hollywood she was so swept up in the excitement of it all, that she didn’t write them, a decision she later regretted. 

After some time, she started going to clubs and bars steadily, and alcohol became a dependency that she hadn’t been prepared for. She drank, and she loved, and several years passed that way. She was talented, she was a person that people wanted to be around. They complimented her laugh, and her smile, and the way she so easily guided people into her bed. It never seemed cheap with her, she acted as if you were the love of her life, briefly, and maybe you were for those moments. When she was around 21, she was drinking and dancing at a jazz bar with some real estate moguls, some people that were making large amounts of money on tenant apartments. Lillian had come with one of them, an older man, not physically attractive, but his wallet was thick, and Lillian had no problem with a little reward for affection. His name was John, of course, a plain name for a plain man. 

The evening was passing, she was dancing, hair spinning out behind her, body warm from the champagne she’d been drinking at the table, she caught someone’s eye. A handsome man, fairly young, dark hair, with a well combed mustache and an attractive face. There was something about him, maybe his stance, or the way he held his facial expressions that was a little bit threatening. He was commanding, and while she was interested, she didn’t want to approach him without knowing who he was. 

She glided back over to the table with the real estate moguls, and leaned in, hands running up one of his bulky arms, leaning down so that her red lips were cm’s away from his ear. “The man that just walked in-?” Lillian queried. “Who is he?” The champagne and the tiny bit of excitement she was feeling from seeing the man were making her feel warm. 

He looked up, his thick jaw jutting up and out as he gazed across the room where she’d indicated.   
“That’s James Patrick March-“ John told her confidently, “He’s putting up a Hotel, and we’ve been working with him to sell some land –“ he elbowed his associate beside him, “Mr. March is here –“ . He suddenly lost interest in talking to her, turning back to continue his conversation, preparing for talking to Mr. March about their hotel deal some more. 

Initially Lillian headed away from the table they’d been at, and headed over to the bar against the wall. “Whiskey-“ she asked, “With a piece of ice”. While he made the drink for her she smoothed out the front of her dress, twisting a loose piece of hair back up into her clip. “Here ya go, honey-“ the bar tender told her, sliding the drink across the counter to her. She picked it up and took a good sized sip, she enjoyed the burn on the way down. Looking up, she saw James P. March on the other side of the room, he was smoking cigarettes, the smoke curling up and around his head while six or more real estate agents fawned over him. He was apparently going to build a hotel that would make them all wealthy men if they got in on the deal, and they wanted to make sure he was treated the best if they were going to get his attention. 

James March was getting tired of them all fawning over him however, and he glared at them, smoke still curling around his head. “Gentlemen. I do appreciate the hospitality. However, I came to enjoy the jazz, and enjoy the jazz I will. We will talk business later, yes?” He looked up to the bartender and snapped his fingers, “Another round for these gentlemen – “ he pointed at the real estate agents, “On me!”. He looked at them again, “Yes, we will discuss business later. Now, in the mean time, please enjoy yourself gentlemen, I intend to enjoy myself-.” And with that, he moved away from the agents, and headed across the dance floor. 

Lillian had been dancing again, when she saw James P. March walking away from the real estate agents, and heading across the floor. The jazz band was playing a great tune, and there were at least twenty people dancing in front of the tables, some in partners and some on their own. 

When she’d looked over, she made eye contact with him, his dark hair and mustache were so well groomed it was captivating. He had perfectly combed and set chestnut colored hair. His forehead was high, but so were his cheek bones and she felt the latter made up for it. There was something predatory about him, the way he moved, the way he reacted, and the way that he kept direct eye contact with whoever he was talking to the entire time. It made the person feel kind of special, chosen to entertain this great man, however, it almost made you feel like a beetle, up for inspection, waiting to be pinned to a board. However, Lillian almost felt like she’d been magnetized, all she wanted at the moment was to sit and drink a glass of champagne, enjoying the jazz, and then maybe take him up to her rooms... Her only concern was she’d heard something vaguely of a wedding. It was the 1920’s however, and people were being a lot more, open, with their sexuality. Maybe he wouldn’t have an issue with a quick, roll in the sheets, upstairs. As she moved across the room, she glanced over, just as he’d been glancing her way. They held the eye contact for a beat too long, she held the gaze as she moved toward him, but continued on past instead of stopping beside him. He was smoking another cigarette, smoke blowing out of his nose when she passed him by, so close she could smell his cologne. It was strong, and musky. She hadn’t imagined it any other way. 

She stood off to the side a little bit, her back to him, heart beating in her chest. It wasn’t from nerves, but interest into where the hopeful interaction was going to go. A moment or two later, someone approached her from behind, she heard leather shoes on the waxed floor. “Have you had any champagne?” The handsome man asked her, a smile showing off his pearly white teeth, an attempt at making him look less threatening, but not changing his threatening appearance at all. Lillian smiled slowly, equally white teeth showing between her perfectly painted lips. “I have tried it,” she told him, turning to face him, looking up at his chiseled face. She was having the overwhelming urge to shove him back onto a bed and climb on top. Before she could say anything else, he’d snapped his fingers, and the waiter with the champagne tray was beside her, and she reached for another glass. “Thank you, Mr.?” She left it open, smiling at him, holding her champagne glass up to her lips, she took a little sip, her other hand gently touching the front of his shirt. He looked down almost immediately, feeling her hand on the front of his shirt. It was a light touch, a touch that didn’t feel forced that he hadn’t experienced in a long time, and her hand slowly crept down the front of his shirt to his belt buckle. She tapped one nail on the buckle while waiting for his response. 

“James Patrick March.” He told her, reaching one of his hands out to grab her wrist, the wrist of the hand that had been stroking the front of his shirt. Holding her wrist in his hand, he leaned in close, so that his mustache just brushed the top of her ear. “Don’t touch here –“ he breathed, before tugging her closer, “We can do this later, “. Letting go of her wrist, he turned, “Come sit at my table –“ before starting to head across the room. She followed him, glass of champagne already almost half empty.

She spent the rest of the evening in his booth, listening to jazz and dancing, and drinking the drinks that Mr. March was supplying endless amounts of. At first she thought they were drinking around the same amount, but as she started to slur, she noticed that he wasn’t drinking as much anymore, but she could never remember that observation long enough to care. 

“I believe I should probably retire-“ she told him, leaning forward uneasily in the booth, her head was spinning, and she felt like she was flying. He reached a hand out, cupping the side of her face. “Oh, darling-“ he chuckled a little bit, as she swayed into his hand, “I think it’s time to get you home-“. Looking up, he snapped his fingers, and the two large gentlemen that had come in with him, his bodyguards, came over to the booth. 

“Yes, sir?” The shorter of the two said, looking at the nearly passed out girl in the booth, and Mr. March. 

“My companion has had a little bit more than she can handle-“ Mr. March explained smoothly, “I need her brought out to the car, but through the back way,” he nodded towards the side of the room, “Discrete, please, gentlemen.” He stood up out of the booth, “I’ve got to go give my regards to the band.” He headed across the room and into the crowd, and Lillian felt her head bounce as one of the giant men pulled her out of the booth and held her in front of him as he carried her towards the front of the club. 

She wanted to make some sort of noise, but nothing was coming out. It was becoming clear to her that there was something else in her drink beside alcohol that was keeping her under control. She tried to struggle a little bit as he carried her, but he gave her a little smack upside the head. “Stop struggling.” He demanded, indicating for his partner to open the limo door. Leaning in, he set her on the seat, tugging down her dress so that it didn’t bunch up while she was laying there. Then they both got in the front, and waited for March. 

She wasn’t sure how much time past, before he was back. He opened the side of the limo with force, and Lillian tried to bend her neck to the side to see him, but she was just too tired. The driver started driving away, and he sat back on the seat, and let out a sigh, before he looked over at his guest, prone on the seat. 

“Well-“he started off with, coming over to kneel beside her, setting one hand on her bare arm, and gently starting to rub circles into it. “This wasn’t I wanted our first meeting to be like, really-“ his fingers had moved up to her shoulders, and he leaned over to breathe into her ear. “Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it.” 

Lillian sat up, halfway, one hand grabbing his shoulder for support, fingers digging into his shoulder. “Let me out of this-“ she demanded, her voice slurry, and eyes partly unfocused. With a hard shove, he loosened her grip from his arm, and shoved her over onto the seat. “Rest easy my dear,” he told her, his accent making his words sound thick. “We’ll be at the Hotel Cortez soon, and you won’t have a care in the world.”


	2. Bricked off Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian wakes up after passing out dancing the night before. However, she's in an unfamiliar place, and can't get out. The gentleman, Mr. March, from the night before comes to visit, and offer a proposition, as well as some other things. (Warning: contains explicit sex scene, hints of non con, and forced confinement).

Chapter 2: 

Sometime later, she woke up on a huge bed, covered in furs. Her head was pounding and squinting around the room, her sight came back into focus. Lillian hadn’t remembered her dreams, and it made her feel like she’d only been asleep for a second. Across from the bed she’d woken up on was a window, but it was covered in thick heavy drapes, so the room was currently dark. There were no lights on, and the room gave the appearance of a later time of day, but when she climbed off the bed to tug the curtain aside, there was nothing on the other side of the window but bricks. The only light source was some light from the bathroom leaking into the bedroom. 

Her heart started beating in her chest, and she headed over to the door of the bedroom. She tried to turn the knob, but it was no use. The door was locked. Shaking the door a little, the knob still wouldn’t budge. Pressing her ear to the door, listening for any sound. “Help!” Lillian tried yelling, as she shook the door. “I’m trapped in here!” There was however, no response. 

After several hours of fruitless attempts to escape, Lillian finally gave up. She doubted he was leaving her in here to die, and he must just have her trapped until he comes to get her. At any rate, there was nothing much she could do right now, other than be prepared when he, or someone else, came to get her. 

Lillian was still dressed in her silk gown from the night before, but her hair was tumbling out of the clips it had been so delicately pinned into last night. Tugging the clips and pins out of her hair, a few were tangled, and she pulled them too hard. Tossing the clips on the table beside the bed, they bounced a little but none fell to the floor. Dark ringlets of hair curled around her face and down her back. Her shoes were lying on the floor at the foot of the bed, and she walked barefoot over to the bathroom. There was a tub, and a pair of fluffy new towels sitting on a little stand beside it. A bath might be refreshing. 

Slipping her gown off, she dropped it on the floor outside the bathroom, and walked naked inside. Running some water, she waited for the tub to fill up before slipping one leg in, and then the other, before the rest of her tired body slipped into the water. Lillian stayed in the water until it was cold, and she was pruny. Then she drained the tub, and refilled it, washing her hair and body, before stepping out and wrapping herself in one of the smooth towels. Lillian had just finished drying off when there was the sound of the key in the door lock on her door. Of course someone was coming just as she’d gotten out of the bath. She scrambled to try and get to her gown, but there wasn’t enough time. The door swung open, and James Patrick March walked in the door. Holding the towel around herself, she looked him over. He wasn’t a large man, physically, but there was something about him that commanded the room. He seemed tense, and seemed to radiate some sort of dark energy. Everything about his expression seemed like he was putting it on for show, and that was even more unsettling. 

“Oh! My dear, I didn’t mean to disturb you!” His accent seemed almost forced; she wasn’t sure how to explain it exactly. He took a step across the room, and she took a step away from him in the other direction. 

“Let me out of this room.” She demanded, her fingers clenched around the towel, her hair was damp, but it wasn’t dripping anymore. He took several large steps across the room, and she backed into the wall. Placing one hand beside her head, he leaned in close, so that their mouths were almost touching. “Darling“, he started, pencil mustache perfectly shaved, “I’ll let you out whenever I decide it is a pertinent time to do so.” Mr. March grabbed her jaw, turning her face towards him. “Now, I don’t think it is the right time, so, let’s just enjoy the moment, all right?” Raising her right hand, she clawed him across the cheek, and with a shove, Lillian pushed him away, and dashed to the other side of the room.

“Now sweetheart-“ Mr. March’s tone was starting to sound a little irritated as he rubbed at the claw marks that were already becoming raised on his cheek. “There’s no need to get rough-“ he continued. Lillian grabbed the handle of the door, but it didn’t budge. Turning back around to face him, she was worried about how this was going to progress. 

“I don’t want to die in this room-“ she whispered, back pressed up against the door and he closed the gap between them. Lillian was terrified that he was going to stab her to death, or kill her in some other such unsightly way to die. 

“Now, darling-“ he told her, still rubbing at the welts on his face. “I realize this isn’t a conventional way to go around meeting someone, but-“ he stroked one hand down her cheek, ever so softly. “I have a wife, see, and while she’s a beautiful creature that I adore, but there’s something that’s missing-“ he leaned in, sniffing the side of her neck. “Lavender-“ he breathed in slowly, “I think you’re what I’m missing, is what I’m getting at, sweetheart.” He looked at her seriously, with one side of his mouth turned down a little bit. “Of course, I’m not asking for your time with no“, he paused, waiting for the right word, “Reparations.” Licking his lower lip he added, “I’m all about deals, see? You spend a little time with me, I’m sure we can work out something for you. I’m a very rich man, and you make me-“ he traced a finger down her chest, resting it in between the soft skin of her boobs. “A very weak man.”

Lillian strained her neck away, but could slowly feel herself caving to his touch. He made her feel safe, in a weird, dangerous way. “The room is bricked up!” She cried out, as Mr. March pressed a slow kiss to her neck. 

“Oh yes, I know “, he nodded at the window, “This is the bricked off floor behind the main walls-“ he added, “I have some plans in motion, but nothing is settled yet-“ he winked at her, before glancing around the room, an almost delighted smile on his face when he looked around the room. 

“Now, let’s not bore ourselves with the details.” His mouth pressed slowly against the skin of her neck, and his fingers tugged at the towel wrapped around her body. Lillian was giving in. He was attractive, 

It wasn’t long before Lillian was bent over the mattress, on her hands and knees, chest pressed into the mattress while her back kept the arch. “Aah-“ James made an appreciative sound, before using his fingers to spread her cute pussy open from behind. “Now that’s a sight I like to see.” Her heart was beating so loud it was almost all she could hear, and it started beating even harder when he slid his two fingers into her. “There darling, I expect that feels divine-“

She moaned a little, moving her hips back to ride his fingers, and it wasn’t but a couple minutes later that she heard the sound of a zipper frantically being undone. “Are you ready for me to be inside, my dear?” James asked her, slowly rubbing the head of his dick in between her sensitive lips. Bucking her hips back, she moaned. “Yes, I need you-“

He didn’t need another moment of reassurance, and seconds later, he was shoving his whole length into her. He let out a low growl, grabbing her hips to pull her back onto him. “How’s that darling?” James asked, a little sweat beading just above his pencil like mustache. “It feels so good-“ she gasped, one hand scrabbling at the sheets on the bed, hand clutching at the silk sheets under the furs. “Don’t cum in me-“ she told him seriously. She knew there were practices you could go to with doctors to deal with ‘unwanted pregnancies” but she knew they were dangerous, and young women often died from complications from these practices. Lillian just wanted to avoid the whole thing.  
James let out a semi irritated sound, his hand slowly wrapping into the back of her hair, pulling her head back as he thrust himself inside of her, “Now darling, don’t go getting yourself worked up-“ he let out a low moan, “When the time comes I’ll be sure to spend myself on your back-“. She was content with his words, and let her eyes roll back as he kept hitting it in doggy. Grabbing at her hair, he pulled harder than before, bringing his mouth down to her ear. “I’m going to cum darling, you feel divine-“ he pulled out suddenly and with a low grunt and a couple quick jerks from his hand he came on her back, she felt the hot liquid drip down onto her back. Leaning down, he breathed, “You’ll join me for dinner tonight, and we’ll discuss business.” He yanked his pants closed, and left the room quickly, Lillian still laying on the bed, spent.


	3. An Offer From a Mad Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. March has invited his captive to dinner to discuss business, laying out his rules and expectations for her service to him. He's made it very clear that it's an offer that Lillian can't refuse.

Chapter 3: 

After she’d gotten cleaned up again, and redressed in her gown, she searched through the bathroom. Finding some makeup in one of the drawers in the bathroom, probably left there for her intentionally by Mr. March, she redid her hair, and applied her makeup. She had no idea what time it was, as there was no way to tell how time was passing. 

She didn’t have to wait very long however, as soon there was a knock on the bedroom door. “Are you ready for dinner, darling?” Mr. March called through the door. 

She smoothed the front of her dress, “Of course.” The key rattled in the lock before the door of the room popped open, and he stood there grinning through the door. His hair was perfectly smoothed, and he looked like he’d just found out someone that he hated was dying and he was going to be able to watch. His eyes were extra alert, but she wasn’t nervous as she approached the door. She didn’t understand her feelings for the man yet, but she was working on it. 

He reached out one gloved hand to her, and she accepted, stepping through the door to the hall. “I’m sorry I’ve had to go to the trouble of keeping you back here-“, he gestured to the empty floor of the hotel. “It’s just a precaution”, he smirked, “For your safety, of course”. 

She looked around, lots of red brick, and long halls. She felt more trapped outside of the room then she did in it. “Why’d you build this?” She asked him, concerned. He couldn’t just use it for trapping people, right? It reminded her of a history lesson about the Tower of London. She felt a little like Anne Boleyn heading for the executioner. 

“I’ve got a special plan in mind for all of this”, he waved around the hall, sounding enthused. “Don’t you worry about it, darling. I’ll tell you all about it after it comes together”. They headed down the red carpeted hall, and he pressed the elevator button. The doors opened with a ding, and they stepped inside. “I built this hotel several years ago-“ Mr. March started off, “It’s been the delight of my life, and one of my dreams”. The doors closed, and he hit one of the buttons on the pad to take them down. “I have another dream, however, and it’s very dear to my heart”. Turning to look at her he added, “It’s not for the faint of heart though, my dear. Many people have seen my work, and-“ his smile widened, “It just didn’t sit well with all of them”. 

“What kind of work do you do?” She asked, looking at him, a little bit anxiously. Lillian smoothed a wrinkle on the front of her dress, but kept one eye on Mr. March. She knew that he built this Hotel, and he bought and sold a lot of other properties. It was possible that he was working with some sort of mafia, or maybe was selling bootlegged alcohol, or even, the thought had occurred to her earlier, that he might have interests that were even more sinister. 

“You’ll see as soon as we finish dinner, my dear!” He declared, bringing another hand rolled cigarette to his lips and lighting it. “Do you smoke?” He offered her the open cigarette case, “It’s not a ladies happen in my opinion, but women are becoming more and more-“ he laughed, “Wily, then ever before.” She shook her head, “No, I don’t smoke.” She had, but she didn’t like the effect it had on her complexion. Mr. March laughed, “My dear girl Lillian, I’m pleased to hear that at least one of us has some sense-“. 

After a couple more moments of light chat, they were in the dining room, and seated, by a doting red haired woman, a little bit on the chubby side, who wouldn’t stop looking at Mr. March with an expression filled with absolute adoration. It was strange to see that he didn’t pick up on it, or at least acknowledge how the woman fawned over him. 

“Dinner is served-“ she declared, after wheeling in the trolley with several plates, covered in shining covers. It was lamb, red potatoes, gravy, and veggies, and Mr. March dove in immediately. “Very well done as usual, Ms. Evers! I’m expecting great things for dessert”. Her face lightened with her beaming smile, and she dashed back to the kitchen to put the final touches on dessert. Lillian ate her food, she was starving, especially after spending all of that time in the locked room. 

“What was if that you needed to talk to me about?” Lilian inquired, trying to keep her voice steady, and not betray the faintest hints of fear. He seemed like a man that could smell fear, and then use it to his advantage. He already had the upper hand, and Lillian was aghast at how fast he got his way. Their little pre-dinner roll in the sheets was a perfect example of that. 

He dabbed his upper lip with a napkin before setting it down on the table, “Darling-“ he started, “You’ve not finished your dinner, and as I told those gentlemen yesterday that sold me that land for my new Hotel, I never mix work and pleasure”. He winked before sipping his wine, “Except in the rarest of occasions.”

Lillian wasn’t really sure what the meant, but she continued eating her food. It was delicious, the lamb soft, the red potatoes perfectly cooked and seasoned. She dipped her green beans in the gravy and bit them delicately. She looked up, and James was staring at her, an expression on his face similar to a hunting dog, seconds away from killing a rabbit. It was unnerving. However, how direct his expression was made the pit of her stomach tingle. She enjoyed the attention, and there was something about him, so deeply disturbing that it turned her on. Lillian had never experienced this sensation of half terror and half arousal. 

The rest of dinner passed quickly, and soon Ms. Evers was back with dessert, cheesecake topped with fresh cream, and a side of chocolate covered strawberries. “Ah, delicious!” James exclaimed, smiling in delight as the dessert was set on the table, “It’s beautiful, Ms. Evers, you’ve done it again!” She blushed, a deep flush running through her pudgy cheeks, and Lillian watched, taking note. “You’re quite welcome, Mr. March”. She told him, giving a little curtsey before flashing a dirty look at Lillian and heading for the kitchen. 

Lillian shifted in her chair, and stared at the cheesecake. The woman was definitely not fond of her, jealous maybe? It satisfied her somehow to know that James wasn’t interested in any woman. However, she was still a captive. He’d made that clear. They ate dessert quietly, Lillian spent her time watching him and taking in the surroundings. 

The room was decorated, and you could tell a lot of money went into it. Mahogany, full length mirrors, vases, and busts, decorated the room. Against one wall stood a towering book case, covered in books, and delicate figurines. A tall lamp stood next to a couch similar to a fainting couch, and everything fit into the dark red, mahogany theme. 

As soon as dessert was finished, he tossed his napkin on his plate and declared, “Scrumptious!” Looking at Lillian, that same half smirk dancing on his lips, he added, “I’m sure you enjoyed yours also?” She nodded, her green eyes starting at him, waiting to find out what would happen next. 

As soon as Ms. Evers cleared the table and left them to their awkward silence, James started. “As I said earlier, I’m a business man. I conduct myself through business.” She wasn’t sure that was entirely true, given the circumstance, but she wasn’t going to argue. “I’ve grown-“ he licked his bottom lip, “Infatuated, one could say. And I simply can’t bare to let you throw yourself around at those fat moguls anymore”. 

Lillian’s face flushed at his description of her relations with the other rich men. He noticed the flush and continued, “I’m prepared to help support you, I’m a very rich man-“ he stroked one finger over his thin moustache, smoothing it. “There are just a few tiny little things, you have to help me with”. 

Trying to keep a poker face, Lillian made sure to keep her expression flat. “What are your conditions?” She had a feeling that denying his offer wasn’t accepted, and had a feeling that the jealousy that he’d already shown, just in this conversation, could be deadly. 

He smiled, a toothy smile, and added, “Of course, romantic trysts with me, on occasion. Nothing too difficult, accompanying me for evening dinners, that kind of thing”. He added more specifics, “Of course given the nature of my relationship with my wife, we’re unable to be seen in public together, however, I can take you on trips, and you of course, can use the funds I allocate to you for shopping and other such entertaining outside activities”. He picked up his glass of whiskey and sipped it, “You are of course allowed to have lady friends, but romantic engagements with men are not allowed.” His lip pulled up in a sneer, “I’ve never been able to share my toys.”

Lillian swallowed a little, not really enjoying being referred to like an object. So far, however, for a mad man, his terms were decently reasonable. 

“Of course, you won’t have to stay in the locked room, if you prove yourself responsible, and trustworthy.” He swirled the drink in his glass, “However, darling, if you try to run, I will track you down, and-“ his eyes became stormy, “I will take your head.” 

Lillian stared back at him, feeling her pulse in her ears. “There obviously are to be no children from this engagement, so I will be responsible for finding prophylactics to keep this from being an issue. If it does happen you are expected to go through the proper avenue to remove the issue”. 

Lillian had been worried about a child, and while she was pleased that he’d mentioned prophylactics, the latter half of his statement worried her. He continued listing his terms adding, “You are not allowed to speak to my wife, the Countess. You will need to act just like any normal guest would. I don’t expect you to show any romantic feelings outwardly unless you’re alone with me, and then I expect them to be legitimate”. 

Swallowing, Lillian took a sip of her own drink, enjoying the burn going down her throat. “Do you have any questions, darling?” He asked, before adding, “Of course, rules are bound to change. I may add and remove rules as I please.” Pulling out a cigarette from a case on his chest pocket, he lit it up, smoke curling up toward the ceiling. "Obviously, you must take care of yourself. Bathing, eating, dressing-" he waved his hand,“I’ve a high libido, darling. You must eat to keep your strength up”. His eyes ran over her, hungrily. “Now, of course, I’m assuming that you’re going to take me up on my offer. People very rarely tell me no.”

She didn’t have another option. She had to agree. Nodding silently, her dark hair moving as her head did. “Yes”, before adding, “Will I be receiving my allowance in cash?” He chuckled, “You’re a smart girl, darling. Cash it will be, unless you want it deposited to a bank account.”   
She shook her head, “Cash please”. She’d rather have him out of her banking information, and keep the money to herself. 

“Cash it will be”. He told her, dropping the cigarette stub in the empty whiskey glass. “Now, let’s take you back to your room”.


	4. You've Overstepped, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian grows tired of James March's demands when she's not getting any return.

Lillian sat in her room for a long time, feeling the thick brick walls closing in on her. She should have known better, the second she saw him at the dance. His eyes betrayed his predatory nature, and she’d been too curious about him. Now she was sitting in a locked, bricked over room, hidden behind walls, forced to be his romantic puppet. 

Laying on the bed, her head resting on the feather pillows, she sighed. Lillian didn’t know how to feel. Half of herself was terrified, and rightly so. The other half was becoming enamored with his charisma, and self assurance. She liked the way he carried himself, and he was physically attractive as well. 

Closing her eyes, Lillian thought about her options. There really weren’t any. She could stay, and adhere to the terms that he had requested. Or she could try and escape, and hope that his threat of “taking her head” wasn’t an actual promise. 

After a few hours of stressful thinking, Lillian dozed off, waking up many hours later to the sound of a key in the door. 

As the key scratched in the lock and the door knob turned to open, Lillian yanked the sheets up to her chin, eyes blinking away sleep. She’d been deep in a nightmare about being lost in a forest that didn’t end, and her heart was still palpitating. 

James March stood in the doorway, looking put together as ever. His suspenders were red, and his overcoat was dark, but had silky red lining. His mouth pulled into a crooked smile as he gazed at her in the bed. 

“Well, well. Hasn’t someone overslept”. He chuckled, letting himself into the room. Lillian was sure to keep the sheets up over herself to preserve her modesty. She didn’t have sleeping clothes, so last night she’d slept naked, her dress hanging over the back of the chair. She’d already worn the dress twice, so she didn’t want to wear it again anyway. 

“It’s difficult for one to tell what time it is, when there are no windows or clocks-“ Lillian snapped a little, wondering seconds later how he would take her tone. One curl in her dark hair tumbled from behind her ear, and hung down over her chest. 

A cocky smile rose on James face, as he stepped toward the bed, his perfectly polished leather shoes barely making a sound on the floor. Lillian scooted to the other side of the bed, keeping as much space between them as possible. She still didn’t trust him to not stab her to death.

“Come here, darling-“ he gestured for her to come back to the side of the bed that she’d just scooted away from, one gloved hand indicating he wanted her close. 

She shook her head, quickly . “I’m not properly dressed or prepared to be social, it’s not polite for you to call on me so early, with no notice”. 

His head cocked to the side, and for a moment she could see a fire rising in his eyes. His nostrils flared, but he took a pointed breath, and then spoke again, tone collected and cool as usual. 

“I don’t like having to repeat myself. When I ask for you to come, I expect it.” His eyebrow raised, daring her to disobey him. 

Lillian was feeling dangerous, however. She hadn’t eaten, she wasn’t dressed, and she hadn’t seen a speck of money that he’d promised her. Turning her head away from him, she pretended not to here. 

“Girl-“ he spoke in a dangerous tone, his words dripping with contempt, “Don’t tempt my patience.” 

Lillian’s head snapped around, and this time it was her that spoke, words full of loathing. “You’re testing my patience, sir. You keep me here in this room, with no sun, expect me to jump at your every word when you have yet to hold up any of your end to the bargain, leave me here with no night clothes or even a change of dress, and expect me to be completely charmed at your actions.” 

Kicking her feet off the bed, she stood, sheet wrapped around herself. “You have overstepped, sir.”

James March stood there briefly, staring at her, and the silence in the room was thick. Finally with a slight nod of his head, he spoke. “You are correct, my dear. I have been so busy with my feelings of infatuation that I forgot about your needs. I apologize.” He took a step forward, and Lillian didn’t move, as he crossed the room to close the space between them. “Can you forgive me for my oversight? I will immediately fulfil my end of the bargain.”

Cocking her head to the side, Lillian decided if she could trust him. She didn’t think that he was trustworthy, but she was sure that he was telling the truth about this. Parting her lips, she took a breath before slowly answering. “I forgive you-“.

James March nodded then brushed his hand down the side of her face. “You make me feel like my soul is on fire-“. 

Lillian turned her head to the side, a deep blush rising in her cheeks. “That’s not true-“ she whispered. 

He pressed himself against her, his breath hot on her neck, hands grabbing at her waist through the sheets. “Of course it is, darling. No one excites me like you. Even captive here, you’re a pinnacle of grace, and charm.” His mouth pressed kisses down her neck, and collar bone. 

As before, Lillian felt herself overwhelmed by his touch. His leather gloves burned her skin wherever they touched, and in moments, the sheet lay on the floor, and James March was running his eyes over her naked body, his mouth slightly parted, and his breath heavy. “You’re ravishing, darling.”

He pushed her towards the bed, and she let him position her on her back. He spread her legs, and looked at her hungrily. Dropping between her knees, he kissed lines down her thighs before positioning his mouth between her legs. Hungrily, he started licking and sucking her, causing her to arch her back, and moan. Her hands clutched at the sheets on the bed, and it felt like hours before she finally came with a scream. James March sat up, rubbing his mouth on the back of his hand. “I’ll send up one of my drivers to take you out shopping.” He tugged his wallet from his pocket and chuckled, “The timing is bad for me to leave you a monetary gift, but don’t feel this cheapens our tryst at all.” He headed towards the door, “I’ll have them come up in the hour, be ready”. 

With that, he headed out the door, leaving Lillian to catch her breath on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight filler chapter, but don't worry, more on the way! Thanks for reading!


	5. Wrapped Around Her Little Finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian is bored of staying in her room, and she starts to over step her bounds, playing games she shouldn't play with James.

Chapter Five:

James Patrick March was a man of his word, and after their earlier discussion, he followed through on his end of the deal. He sent a driver up to gather her later in the day, and he provided her with a considerable sum of money for shopping, which was $500. Lillian was surprised, but it didn’t show in her face. 

“When am I getting out of this room?” She asked the stocky, short, driver. “I don’t like it in here.”  
Lillian was dignified, given her circumstances, and always graceful. Her arched eyebrows looked the man over suspiciously, and waited for an answer. 

“Oh, I don’t know the answer to tha’.” The man told her, his accent thick, a near drawl. “Mr March dunna’ tell me anything ‘bout it. Just to take you shopping.”

‘Lovely.’ Lillian thought angrily, ‘I’m expected to accompany this boorish, simpleton.’ She didn’t say anything further though, just happy to be out and stretch her legs. 

Shopping went quickly, Lillian wasn’t worried about not spending money, and she spoiled herself. Briefly she thought of escape, but the driver stood by her side the whole time. She didn’t have anywhere to flee that she wasn’t sure he could track her down, either. For the mean time, until she could formulate a plan, she was going to have to wait it out. 

So, she spent all the money he’d given her. She bought new dresses, shoes, perfume, and even some decor for her room. The last of the money, she kept safe, on her person. Then, Lillian demanded that Jack drive her back to the hotel. 

“Right away, Mistress-“ he told her with a nod, and simple Jack, as she’d decided to call him, drove her home. 

After she was returned to the hotel, she spent several hours waiting to be summoned by Mr. March, who she was sure would summon her for dinner. She prepared herself, wearing one of her new dresses and furs, and waited, mostly patiently. 

What seemed like eons later, there was finally a knock at the door, and she answered. James March stood there, looking dapper as even, mustache perfectly trimmed, wearing black slacks, and a black jacket, with a crisp, white shirt. 

“I trust your shopping went well, darling?” He asked her, smoothing his hair over the side a little more. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Lillian turned on her heel, letting him know she was mildy displeased. “I enjoyed shopping.” She didn’t lie, that was true. “However, I’m bored half to death sitting in here all day, there’s nothing to do.” Her face pulled into a scowl, painted red lips pouting, “I want a normal room, where I can talk to people-“

He pulled up a hand, putting his finger over her mouth. “I hear a lot of complaining and not a lot of gratitude for your situation-“ One of his eyebrows pulled up, giving him a startled, and annoyed expression.

Yanking her head back, Lillian took two long steps away from him, sitting on the edge of her bed. In fact, she wasn’t that angry, she was playing with him. Being locked in the room was boring, and she couldn’t help but try and force a reaction out of him, it was the only fun she had. 

“You don’t care about me-“ she told him, flipping her head to the side, hair tumbling down her chest, her dress was low cut in the front, furs wrapped around her shoulders, her shoes were high, and she crossed her legs at the thigh, showing too much leg. 

James wasn’t sure if this was a game that she was playing, but he was intrigued. Stepping into the room, he approached her bed. “Of course I care, darling. Why else would I try and keep you all to myself?” His face still hadn’t lost its look of suspicious annoyance, but he was interested. 

Turning her face away from him, she uncrossed her legs, widening her legs as she looked away. “I think you should prove it-“ she turned back, licking her bottom lip. 

His eyebrow slid up his face even farther. “Are you challenging me to prove my affections?” His head cocked to the side.   
Lillian smirked a little, staring him in the eyes. “If you’ve got better things to do-“ she slid the fur off of her shoulders, bare skin driving James mad. 

The smooth curve of her shoulder, beside the red straps of the dress was intoxicating. James knew that he shouldn’t give in to her, he knew that she was up to something. He should be able to just turn and leave, wait till she was done her tantrum, prove that he was in charge. Her dark hair fell in delicious curls, and her breasts were so perfect in the front of the dress, he just couldn’t resist.  
With a groan, he leaned forward onto the bed, and she had him in her arms in seconds. For the first time, he wasn’t in control of their intimacy, and it was oddly relaxing. Generally, he had sex the way he wanted to, in his time frame, in the position he chose. 

Lillian, however, chose to have sex her way. She yanked his jacket open, not minding the buttons that flew across the room, and yanked it aside. Her touch was hungry, and James couldn’t help but feel that he was stuck in a storm. Her kisses were vicious, and she bit the crook of his neck, hard. Her long nailed hands scratched his chest through his shirt, and it wasn’t long before she’d torn that open as well. Yanking his suspenders off his shoulders, his pants were unbuttoned quickly, and she didn’t bother about pulling them off, she just left them open. Climbing on top of him, pressing her hands into his chest, she hiked her dress up, positioning herself on top of him, before slowly rubbing her wet pussy up and down his length, getting him ready for her to ride him. 

James seemed taken aback by the whole thing, unsure of what to do in their encounter, he placed his hands on her hips. Slowly, she pulled the red dress up over her head, her perfect breasts bouncing slowly against her chest as the dress landed on the floor. Moving her hips back, she positioned him at her opening, and gently slid him inside her. Slowly, she took his whole length, a moan escaping her lips as she sank all the way to the bottom. He grabbed her waist, and hips, and with a grunt, slid her forward. She pushed his shoulders back into the bed, signalling that she was going to be setting the pace. 

Lillian set a fast pace, rolling her hips forward, riding the life out of James. He couldn’t help but moan, she felt so good on him. Her nails dug into his chest, and tiny beads of blood were left behind from her claws. He looked down at the little beads of blood, and that turned him on even more. 

It wasn’t long before he shoved her off, just barely exiting her before he came, with a gasp, on the sheets. Laying on his stomach for a second while he gasped, she’d already stood up, wrapping a dressing robe around herself. “I want to move to a real room-“ she told him before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. 

James was left in the bedroom, with his own silence, suddenly aware that at this moment he had almost no power over her. He was going to have to change that, he wasn’t going to allow her to have all the power between them. He started to formulate a plan.


End file.
